Interstate
by banana-pancakes
Summary: Best friends, Randy Orton and John Cena are forced to drive thousands of miles from New York to L.A. with two blonde divas. Little do they know that these two people could cause one hell of a trip filled with lots of drama and tons of surprises. Randy – S
1. Simple Addition

**Interstate **

Summary: Best friends, Randy Orton and John Cena are forced to drive thousands of miles from New York to L.A. with two WWE talents. Little do they know that these two people could cause drama and surprises to one long road trip. Randy – Stacy. John – Trish.

Disclaimer: The names of all WWE programming, talent, images, likenesses and logos are the exclusive property of WWE. All other trademarks, product names, company names and logos cited herein are the property of their respective owners. All created characters, places and objects are my property.

**Chapter 1 **

**Simple Addition **

"I hate Bischoff! God, I'm not even from RAW and he has to be all up in my business." John Cena complained to his best friend, Randy Orton. John kicked the dirt with his brand new Zoo York sneakers but Randy wasn't paying any attention to him or to his soiled shoes. John nudged Randy, hoping he'd listen. "What," Randy said irritated. "Dawg, you've got some chillin' to work on." The self-proclaimed Dr. of Thuganomics notified. Randy scowled. Ever since John got the push for WWE Championship material his best friend wouldn't stop the act. He wasn't jealous. John just got frustrating and childish.

John disregarded Randy's indifference but he continued to protest. "So what if we stayed a little late in the club it's not like we planned on sleeping over. Things just happened and we got wasted." John's defense was pretty horrible and even he was smart enough to know that The Bisch was all about following curfew, particularly when you have RAW and Smackdown tapings the next day. Randy spun the rental's keys around his index finger as John bawled. "What the hell was Eric doing by our door anyways? It's as if he planned this all along." John was a bit suspicious. Randy thought he was overreacting. So what, it was actually a pretty cool punishment- at least Randy thought so.

Eric Bischoff talked to Vince McMahon and they deliberated on the guys' punishment. Instead of taking a plane on Friday to Los Angeles for Wrestlemania 21 Randy and John had to drive themselves from Connecticut to L.A. John was too respectful not to bash the big boss but he didn't have much problems not to carp on The Bisch. To him Eric was all bark with absolutely no bite. To him, all that Eric is is the king of kissing ass; both literally and figuratively.

Randy stopped in front of their rental- the rental that they'd be driving from one side of America to the other. Randy smirked. He knew John was standing speechless behind him. They gazed (No, actually John was gazing. Randy was grinning) at the 1965 Mustang Convertible. John stroked the sleek red paintjob as Randy laughed quietly to himself. "No Randy," John said. Randy nodded and raised his eyebrows. "Holy Shi-" Randy covered John's mouth and pointed to Shawn Michaels and his kid Cameron, who were only a few feet away. Shawn was a pretty religious guy but he wasn't edgy with reference to it. He waved at the two and placed a finger on his lips. Cameron turned to where his daddy was looking and his eyes lit up when he saw his 'unkie wandy'. Randy opened his arms to let Cameron in for a hug. John and The Heartbreak Kid watched as Randy played with the three-year old.

"Nice Mustang," Shawn complimented, pointing to the vehicle. "Yup, it's the only good thing that's happened tonight." John sighed. Shawn turned around to see Cameron being chased. Evidently, Randy made himself run slower. "I heard about you two guys coming in at four in the morning." Shawn said, "So what was Eric's retribution?" John leaned on the hood of the car and crossed his arms. "We have to drive from here to L.A. starting right now." John informed. Shawn was nearly speechless, "John, right now is tonight. It's half past eleven. You boys might as well drive tomorrow morning." John shook his head. He adjusted his cap and spoke, "We have to leave tonight so we can at least exit New York before morning rush hour." Shawn nodded and Randy came up to them. "Shawn, Cameron's getting faster ever considered track and field for the kid?" They all laughed before Cameron asked his dad to carry him and bring him home. "Well, I'll see you guys on Saturday." He said, "Now say bye-bye to your uncles, Cameron." Cameron waved. "Buh-bye Unkie Wandy, Buh-bye Unkie-" John was from Smackdown and since Shawn was from RAW the three-year old hardly ever saw the Dr. of Thuganomics. Shawn whispered into the boy's ear and the next second later, "Buh Bye Unkie John!" They both waved goodbye as John and Randy watched them go. "Ha, he said my name right." John scoffed.

John walked around the car to the driver's side but before he could get in Randy blocked his way. "Uh-uh, my rental so I'm driving." John groaned defeated. Randy smiled and told John to place his bags in the trunk. Randy revved up the engine and even John couldn't help himself. He was impressed.

John slid into the passenger's seat before they took off from Stamford Connecticut. John looked through his CD collection, "Jay-z, Eminem, Snoop Dogg, Twista, Busta Rhymes, ah Ludacris!" Randy groaned. He was more of a rocker than a rapper. "Come on, man! I could listen to my iPod but it's better when the sound's coming from everywhere." John claimed. "Fine, but keep it low." John shoved Randy on his good shoulder and Randy jerked the car. "Shit," John said, readjusting his red and black Nixon cap. Randy chuckled and his best friend glared at him. The car was from the 60s but whoever fixed it up must have been one of those guys from 'Pimp My Ride' only the team had a tight budget. The car's interior was pretty much the same with the original version but this one had one hell of a CD player and sound system. Other than that everything was the same.

Ludacris was in the middle of "Act a Fool" when Randy's cell phone rang. He read the ID and answered, "Hello?" He said, he could hear a faint sound but John's music was too strident, "Hello?" Randy tried once more. There was still no reaction. Randy turned the knob of the stereo down to John's dissatisfaction. "Eric, what's up?" Randy asked. After hearing the boss' name John kept quiet and even turned the volume down further. "I should be asking you. What's with all that noise?" Randy almost laughed. Now, there was something they both had in common. "It's just John- you know, him and his music." The third-generation superstar explained. "Well, I called up to tell you that you two aren't going to be alone in this expedition." Randy could almost visualize Eric's sneaky smile forming in his face. He always chose those words hardly anyone used. It's as if he had a thesaurus with him every single time garbage came out of his mouth. "What are you trying to say, Eric?" John was mouthing something to Randy but Randy was too bemused to understand either of them. "It's just simple addition, Randy Orton." Eric said cleverly. Randy just wanted to yell at Bischoff and tell him to get to the point. "Two plus two is four. Right now there are two superstars in that car and after you pick the other two up at The Hilton you'll be four." Randy felt insulted and aggravated. He didn't need to be spoken to as if he never took up first grade math. "They know they're penalized but they don't know who's coming with them. And so do you, boys." Eric said cunningly. "So we won't find out until we ask them? Eric, just tell me. Who are we going with?" Randy asked. There was a long pause, "That's for me to know and you to find out." How cliché can you get?

As they were entering Greenwich Randy told John about what The Bisch said. "So who do you think it is?" John asked. Randy shrugged his shoulders. John turned the volume down and spoke, "Maybe it's Austin- he likes to drink and get wasted, right?" Randy shook his head. "Nah, Austin's in LA already and besides who's brave enough to go into a pub with Stone Cold?" John agreed and thought some more. "That Chris Masters dude, he's kind of like you, man." Randy turned to John as if the Boston local had grown a second head. "Masters is a condescending asshole who talks a lot of bullshit. If you think we have any similarities I might have to kick your ass, John."

John was thinking. Eric said superstar- not necessarily a wrestler. Maybe it was an announcer, a manager, maybe even a diva. The possibilities were pretty extensive. It could be Simon Dean and Maven. Who knows, maybe Adam Copeland and Amy Dumas. That wouldn't be so nice. It could be Conway and Grenier; they were practically inseparable. How much fun could they have if it was The Hurricane and Rosey? It could be anyone, okay maybe not Triple H. Vince would never do such a thing to his son-in-law.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Bischoff is such a nosy jerk." Trish complained, falling down on one of the many couches in the hotel lobby. "I know. We could be spending the next few days shopping. Instead we have to take this ridiculous road trip. I doubt it if we can ever make it to LA in time!" Stacy cocked her head to the side as did Trish. "LA's like a kazillion miles away! I can't miss my match against Christy." Trish was on the verge of being whiny. "You know what I need?" Trish's face lit up. "What," Stacy asked. "I need to get in that bar!" Stacy couldn't even respond. Trish almost literally dragged her into the place.

Trish sat on a barstool and her best friend sat sluggishly beside her. "Come on, cheer up!" Trish encouraged. Stacy shot her a feeble smile, making Trish give up on her. Trish asked for a Cosmopolitan while a middle-aged man tried to invite Stacy over to his table. Stacy politely declined.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Randy was entering White Plains in New York when a car behind them swerved by. Randy lost control of the vintage car for a second, causing his wallet to fall on the floor. "Jackass," Randy grumbled. He picked up a few dollars beside his Nike Airs and stuffed them in his pocket. The cars were moving pretty hastily so the Legend Killer didn't have much time to pick up his wallet behind the brake pedal.

John popped in another CD and this time it was Tupac Shakur. "Wasn't it depressing?" John asked, listening to the first cut. "What was," Randy queried. "When Pac and Notorious B.I.G died. I mean, I was depressed- so depressed that it was the first time in my life I thought I'd kill myself." John confessed. Randy was taken aback. He wasn't expecting John to talk about suicide or death for that matter. "Honestly, I didn't think so. At the time I could care less about those guys but I guess it would be pretty wretched to have someone you idolize killed." Randy replied, stopping to a traffic jam. John fell silent. "John," Randy called out. John clenched his fists before speaking, "I shouldn't have told you about that. Not you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Trish was in the middle of her third Cosmopolitan when Stacy decided a little drink won't hurt her. She was about to order a shot of tequila when she heard two familiar Mexican voices. She turned around to face Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio. "Hola, Como Estas?" Eddie asked. Stacy knew the basics of Spanish so she didn't have any difficulties absorbing the question, 'Hello, how are you?' Stacy smiled and spoke, "I'm fine but Trish will be a little intoxicated if she plans on keeping this up." The two friends laughed as Trish glared at them.

Stacy glanced at the screen of her phone and found a message from Eric Bischoff. "Hold on, guys." She told the two before checking on the text message.

_Your drivers should be there in a few minutes. May I remind you: it could be anybody… _

Stacy stuck out her tongue. Eric was always trying to form a conspiracy yet he always failed to make the impression of cunning and underhanded. "What was that about?" Eddie asked, noticing the look on the pretty blonde's face. Stacy's eyes lit up. It had to be them!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Randy drove up to the front of the prestigious five-star hotel and climbed out of the shiny convertible. The top was down but the car still looked pretty incredible. A valet- about a foot shorter than the majestic St. Louis native, asked for the keys to the Mustang. Randy smirked and shook his head, "Don't even think about it." He pocketed the keys and entered the hotel.

Randy wasn't vexed about causing traffic in front of the place. It was a two-way lane, plus The Bisch said the two superstars would be waiting for them at the lobby. How hard was it to find two faces you see practically everyday?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Eddie, Rey, you two guys are taking us to Los Angeles!" Stacy exclaimed. Trish almost spat out her drink. The two blondes loved the idea of a road trip with two life-loving Latinos. Eddie and Rey turned to each other, confused. "Can you believe Eric? He's sending us to the middle of nowhere just because we went past curfew. What are we anyways, teenagers?" Trish nagged. Eddie shook his head as the five-foot-six luchador laughed quietly. Stacy noticed it but Trish continued her rant. Trish stopped when everyone burst out laughing. "Huh," was all the Canadian could say. "We're not the ones you're talking about." Eddie said, "Besides, we don't go past curfew. We don't go to the disco like you young people. We have la familia to think about, you know what I'm saying?" Rey nodded in agreement.

Trish sighed and fell back to her stool. She drowned the last bit of alcohol into her system before asking for one more. "Thanks anyways, guys. You're right. You guys have families and they wouldn't want to hear about you partying." Stacy said. The two Latinos smiled and waved goodbye but before they could go outside Stacy called out, "Oh, and guys, discos are so 70s"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Randy and John searched for any familiar face. Unfortunately there wasn't much luck on their side to help them out. "Where the fuck could they be?" John groused. He knew the trip was already as demanding enough as it is. They certainly didn't need two other superstars holding them back. "Don't ask me." Randy retorted, walking over to the hotel receptionist.

"Hello Sir, Welcome to The Hilton New York. How may I help you?" She asked. She was one cheerful lady- surprisingly, at twelve midnight. "Hi, I'm wondering if you have any wrestlers checked in." Randy inquired. She adjusted her earpiece before she spoke to the wrestler. "I'm sorry sir but we don't give that kind of information." She answered. It was obvious she memorized it from the 'receptionist's handbook'. "Next please," she gestured for the old lady behind the two. "Wait, hold on a sec. In case you don't know I'm a wrestler so technically I'm not going to be a problem for the ones checked in here." She shook her head. "Sir, I'm very sorry but we don't give away that kind of information. If you have an ID specifying your profession then I will consult the management." She was really getting on Randy and John's nerves. Randy clenched his fists in order to control his anger. "Look here…Martha," Randy read from her name tag, "I don't have much time. I've got a 1965 Mustang Convertible waiting for me outside and the biggest event of the year is in six days and I have to fucking drive through God knows where to get there. Now, please, tell me if there are any wrestlers in this goddamn hotel."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

'Wait there a second! I know these boys." Eddie cried to the six security guards who were attempting to throw John and Randy out of the hotel. Randy turned to John with a small grin on his face. John smiled, he got the picture. The security guards let go of the two and stood behind them with their arms crossed. "What's going on?" Rey asked. "Thank God you guys are here. We've been looking for you and Randy, over here, got so pissed off with the receptionist, which explains these guys." John sighed, pointing to the beefy men behind them. Randy shook his head. He knew he could be such an ass at times. Rey was about to say something but Randy's sudden clap interrupted him, "So let's go!" Eddie and Rey could tell they were as happy as Stacy and Trish when they believed the two Latinos were going with them. "I hate to break it to you but we're not the people you're looking for." Eddie reported, chuckling along with his best friend.

"Great," Randy said sarcastically. "But do you guys have any idea… I mean, you two probably know who's in the hotel." John was optimistic they did and by the way they acted prior to the 'false alarm excitement' earlier it seemed like they knew something. "Actually, esse, we do know your two new friends." Eddie was on the verge of hilarity. "You know what, they're in the bar so why don't you go meet them." Rey added. Both boys knew something was shifty. Why were these two people such a big deal for Eddie and Rey?

Well, it made them more energized to find out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Stacy answered her little silver cell phone, "Rey," She said. Trish tried to listen closely but Stacy waved her off with her hand. "Uh-huh. So they're coming to the bar. Okay, I'll try to keep and eye on the door. Yes, Trish is fine and no way will she ever drive in the next forty-eight hours. Okay, see you. Bye." Stacy ended the call and turned to her friendly companion. "They're coming so you better lay off the drinks." Trish rolled her eyes, "Gladly, mother."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

It didn't take John a second to figure out who the other two employees The Bisch were talking about. He looked straight at the bar where he found Stacy Keibler ready to barf. Trish was too busy flirting it up with the bartender she hadn't realized her best friend, who was now pale and speechless, nearly falling off the barstool. Randy, on the other hand, was on a record for the longest row of invectives muttered under one's breath. He was ready to go back to Stamford so he could kick Bischoff's ass and dump him down one of the many manholes of New York City. John looked at Randy: red and incessantly swearing. Stacy: pale, speechless and literally on the edge of her seat. Trish: kind of sleepy-looking but still as beautiful as ever. All he knew for sure was that no matter what happens this so-called joyride will be one hell of a trip… Just not sure whether it's a good hell of a trip or a bad hell of a trip.

_Author's Note: How was it? Please read and review... I'd love to hear your comments and if you have any suggestions just tell me I might use them. Thanks. -pancakes_


	2. DevilMayCare

**Interstate**

Summary: Best friends, Randy Orton and John Cena are forced to drive thousands of miles from New York to L.A. with two WWE talents. Little do they know that these two people could cause an unlimited supply of drama and surprises. Randy – Stacy. John – Trish.

Disclaimer: The names of all WWE programming, talent, images, likenesses and logos are the exclusive property of WWE. All other trademarks, product names, company names and logos cited herein are the property of their respective owners. All created characters, places and objects are my property.

**Chapter 2**

**Devil-May-Care**

_No fucking way _was the expression that kept repeating itself over and over and over in Stacy Keibler's head. She couldn't stand a solitary second with that bastard let alone a five-day trip! She felt like crying but she wasn't sure if it was because of all the rage inside her or because of misery. Either way she would not show him any weaknesses so she wiped off any tears that could've fallen and turned away from his cold stare. _Asshole._

"How you doing, Miss?" The bartender flirted back. Trish smiled flirtatiously and so did the Italian-American stud. "I'm doing fine. How 'bout you?" She poked a lazy finger to his chest. He grinned, "I'm kind of lonely but after tonight I don't think I will be. If you know what I mean." Trish giggle, totally not getting what he meant by that. "So what's your name Mr. Bartender?" Trish leaned in closer. He swung a towel over his shoulders and winked. "Maybe later I'll tell ya, Trish…" Trish was surprised. _How'd he know my name?_ Stupid question, which consequently proves the blonde Canadian was d-r-u-n-k.

John couldn't help but smile. He knew the history between the two younger ones and he couldn't help but imagine what 'fun' they would have in the same vehicle. They were still in the same position- the two. He turned to Trish, blonde, curvaceous and beautiful. Stacy was too, she just wasn't his type. He cringed when he saw her lean in closer to the bartender. The dark-haired man winked at her and Trish's lips formed a smile. He only wished he could've made that happen.

_Fuck! Crappy shit. Who does that jackass bastard think he is, putting me with this bitch? Damn it. _He finally stopped grumbling when he saw her wipe her eyes and turn away. She started everything that caused all this hatred in the first place. It would've never even happened if she just let it go. Instead she had to bear a life's worthy of grudges on him! Randy couldn't just stand there and take all the verbal abuse and detestation she poured out on him. He did something about it. He reciprocated the feelings and now you see where that's brought them. _Bitch._

"Our ride's here." Stacy told her best friend. Trish was drunk but she was still sane enough to see that Stacy was not all right. "Stace, something wrong?" Trish asked. She still didn't know who the other two were. Stacy gave her pathetic smile, "Why don't you go take a look." She pointed to the two men. Trish saw John and beside him was Stacy's adversary, Randy Orton. She looked at Stacy. She seemed more distraught than furious. Trish hugged her and from the corner of her eye she saw Randy and he had this look on his face. It was the same one Stacy had.

"Hi," John stuck out his hand for Trish to shake. Trish chuckled, "John Cena, I know you. We don't have to go through this dumb formality." John shook his head in agreement, "Of course," Trish glanced at Randy. He looked tense. He had his hands in the pockets of his Akademiks jeans and he was staring down at the floor. He looked so broody. Trish, who was holding Stacy's hand, turned her attention to the tall blonde. She had the other hand in the pocket of her Wrangler boot-cut jeans and she was staring at the floor as well. Or was she staring at her BCBG stilettos? Trish so wanted to borrow those.

She grinned, how could these two hate each other's guts so much and yet act the same way? John nudged his best friend, to kind of wake him up. "Huh," he looked up to see John with a silly expression on his face. He rolled his eyes before he smiled at Trish. Then he went back to the floor. Trish whispered in Stacy's ear, "Say hi- even to John." Stacy looked up, "Hi," and she went back down. Trish and John shook their heads at the two's absurdity.

"We should be going." John said. Trish and John began to move but the two were stationed at their positions. "I said we should be going." He said, this time louder. Randy moved ahead of the pact as John followed behind the two blondes. Randy didn't bother to wait for the doorman to open the doors. He pushed it himself. He looked at the driveway of the hotel- no Mustang. "Where the fuck is my car?" Randy cursed, asking the valet boy. The scrawny five-foot five valet was trembling in fear as Randy cornered him to the wall. "I said, where in God's name did you put my car?" This time he attracted quite a lot of attention. John pulled him back and asked the kid nicely, "Where'd you put the Mustang?" He breathed in and out several times before answering, "My boss would've fired me if I left the car on the lane so I had to do something." He replied quickly. "So you don't think you'll get fired for stealing my car?" Randy asked sarcastically. "No Mr. Randy Orton sir," He said. A smirk formed at the corner of the third generation wrestler's lips. "I'm sorry sir but I had to hotwire your car so I can take it to the parking lot." Randy cursed repeatedly. John covered his face with his hands and Trish and Stacy were trying to take in all that was happening. "You're lucky I'm in a hurry. I could just go in there and tell your boss about this." Randy warned, shoving the little guy to the wall. "I'll go get your car sir." Randy was outraged. "Are you out of your mind? You hotwired my car and now you expect me to give you my keys and drive it back here. No fucking way!"

The valet retreated back to his post as Randy began to walk to the side of the hotel. He turned around, seeing that the three were still standing there. "What?" John answered, "We're walking?" Randy looked up at the sky, knocked for six that someone could ask such a daft question. "What part of I'm not giving you my keys did you not understand?" John shook his head. Randy could be a non-stop jackass at times. This was no exemption.

John helped the girls with their suitcases as Randy talked to Eric through his cell phone. "What the fuck is this, Eric? Some conspiracy to get me and Keibler to be friends?" Randy shot at Eric once he answered his phone. "Calm down Randy. It's not a conspiracy. The four of you just happened to break the rules at the same night." Eric replied. Randy closed his eyes and looked up at the car's roof. "Eric, please. Don't do this. You know our history." There was silence. Eric almost felt repentant for him but he knew it was the only likelihood they had to get the two to survive in each other's presence. "I'm sorry." Randy threw his phone on to the dashboard and leaned back. _I hate this. God, I hate this._

John was the last to step into the car. He looked back before Randy started the car. Stacy was behind him, looking outside the window. It started to rain a second later. Trish was behind Randy. She noticed him and mouthed a, 'hi'. Last, his best friend, he was trying to start the car regardless of all the wires hanging off below the dashboard. Finally, it started.

Trish picked at a pink stain on her baby blue long sleeved top when she inadvertently tried to start a conversation. "So are we like doing our own laundry?" John chuckled. "Only if we run out of clothes," Trish looked at the back of John's head, "But even if we don't run out of clothes we still have to clean our old ones don't we?" John thought about it. Randy ignored it and Stacy was lost in her own world to even know what they were talking about. "Yeah but we have room service to do that for us." Trish shook her head, "But we're constantly on the go, remember?" John smiled, "Oh yeah. Why were you asking anyway?" Trish frowned. "Because I've never really washed-washed my clothes before," John laughed and Trish glared at him. "How can you not wash your clothes?" John asked. "Ever since I was a baby we always had a housekeeper to do that for us." John continued, "And now that you're older." She grimaced. "I got myself a housekeeper." John broke out into hysterics.

Stacy stared out the window but she wasn't looking for anything in particular. All she was looking at was the droplets of rain that continued to slither down the glass. She continued this until they stopped at a building. She looked at the two men in front. "Why'd we stop at your place?" John told Randy. "I need to get some things." He told John, "You guys can come up too in case you need to use the bathroom or something." He told the girls, predominantly Trish.

Randy's penthouse was at the top floor of a posh structure down in Madison Avenue. They took the elevator to the top and directly stepped into his two-story suite. John had been here several times so he knew the way to the kitchen- to make a sandwich for himself. Randy showed Trish the bathroom as Stacy sat on his modern couch. Randy climbed the stairs to his room, looking for what he needed. He stuffed his silver iPod Mini, digital camera, video camera, laptop and a few CDs into a messenger bag. He was on his way down the stairs when he saw Stacy, sitting on his couch. She was looking around- maybe trying to scrutinize the space. Randy was proud of his loft. After all he designed it himself. He was on the bottom step when she saw _her_ picture on the side table. She covered her mouth. Stacy could not believe that after seven months _her _portrait was still there for everyone to see. Randy saw this and walked up to her. He took the picture and immediately lodged it in the drawer.

"You're just going to put her in there?" Stacy practically bawled. Randy's eyes shot up. "Are you kidding me?" Randy asked alarmed. Stacy enclosed her face in her hands and stood up, "You never cared did you? You son of a bitch!" Stacy screamed. John and Trish ran to the living room. John held Randy back before he could hurt her. Honestly, Randy had no plans of hurting her physically- maybe verbally. "Stacy, what the hell is going on?" Trish asked, wiping the mascara stains on Stacy's cheeks. "He doesn't care!" Stacy cried. Randy shook his head in dispute. "You don't know me, Keibler. You never have so you can't make these fucked up judgments." Randy told the blonde diva.

"Oh, I know you very well. You're a deceitful bastard. That's what you are!"

Randy rolled his eyes. If only she knew.

"How can you keep the picture after all these months?"

"I don't have to answer that, Stacy."

Stacy shook her head. The tears were streaming feverishly down her beautiful face. Stacy took her bag and stormed off the apartment. She pressed the elevator button to the bottom floor before she dialed Eric's number. "Stacy?" Eric asked groggily. It was almost 2AM and on a typical day there weren't calls like this. "What were you thinking putting me in this situation? Obviously, you weren't thinking of my feelings when it comes to Randy Orton. How can you be such an inconsiderate jerk?" Stacy rambled on and on. Eric rubbed his forehead and told her, "I thought of that but I know that this is the opportunity for you, kids, to go past your differences and whatever happened to cause this hostility between you and Randy." Stacy was sick to her stomach. There was no chance in hell she would ever forgive him. She stuffed the phone in her bag without saying good-bye.

Stacy waited for only a few seconds before the elevator doors opened. Inside were the three of them. Randy completely overlooked her and walked straight outside. "Look, Stacy, I'm apologizing… for him." John spoke softly. Stacy understood what John was trying to do. She wasn't indebted however she tried to be nice. "You don't have to worry about it, John. Our issues are our issues."

Everything was quiet for the next few minutes; except for the cabs outside, but even that seemed like a silent film. They finally reached Jersey City when John spoke up, "I don't know about you, but I am star-ving!" There was no reply. John sulked back down and was about to pop his iPod phones in when Trish conclusively replied, "Yeah me too. Randy do you mind stopping by some place where we can eat?" Randy shook his head in affirmation.

They looked for place to eat but everything was closed. Traffic started to pick up after a while and the drivers were all eager to get to where they were headed. A Ford pick-up swerved past their car and Randy became aggravated. He began to go almost a 100mph, veering off other cars to chase the jackass who was driving the Ford. He finally caught up to him and flashed him the finger. "Randy, quit it!" John roared, taking control of the steering wheel. "Would you relax? The job's done." Randy smirked, clearly pompous of his triumph. "You could've gotten us killed!" With that sentence from John Stacy sat up and looked right at Randy's eyes through the rearview mirror. They didn't blink. They just sat there burning holes in each other's eyes.

It took about an hour to find a 24-hour diner in Newark. They stepped out of the car and before Randy could follow the girls inside John pulled him back. "What was that for?" Randy asked, rubbing his right bicep. "For being reckless," John answered. "You of all people know I'm an out of control bastard. Even Keibler knows it," Randy sneered. John rolled his eyes, "Out of control: yes. Bastard: even I know you're not one." Randy smiled and gave his best friend a hug. He wiped the fake tears and said, "Wow, I'm so touched." – cynicism, of course.

"Just take care of yourself… and your passengers. You don't want to scare Stacy." John said seriously. "How'd you know? Maybe I'm that ruthless." Randy replied. "Because you would never try to hurt her… that way at least," John told him. Randy smiled faintly. "Hey, is that a smile?" John asked, punching Randy's bad shoulder. "No you didn't," Randy exclaimed chasing John around the car.

"Would you look at them." Trish told Stacy. The Canadian was amused. They were both in their twenties but the fact that they were running around a car for almost five minutes now, was pretty immature. But nonetheless, it was side-splitting. Trish chuckled as Stacy concentrated on destroying the red plastic straw. "Stace, would you try being friends with Randy if my life depended on it?" Trish asked. There was no answer. "Hey Ms. Buzzkill," Stacy dropped the straw on the floor and turned to Trish. "Why would your life depend on it?"

"Let's just say that's the way it is." Trish answered.

"Look, I don't want to answer these ludicrous questions."

"Would you stop brooding over what happened earlier."

Stacy rolled her eyes.

"You know, you and Orton are perfect for each other."

Stacy shot up. "What?"

"It's just that you two are so broody. Maybe you could brood together."

"Shut up." Stacy finished.

"Trish, what happened to all that alcohol in your system?" John asked, almost flirtatiously. "It all disappeared when I used your bathroom." She told Randy. "You gagged in my bathroom?" Randy grimaced. Trish smirked, "Correction, your guest bathroom." Randy shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You're cleaning it up when we get back." Stacy giggled. She tried to take it back when the table grew voiceless. Randy, in particular, was quite surprised to hear a reaction from her. "What's so funny?" Trish asked. Stacy disregarded Randy, "The thought of you cleaning a toilet," The table filled up with laughs. And for a second there I thought I saw the Brady Bunch.

_AN: How was that? Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them._

_**TrishOrton**: Yup, that's where it's heading. :) **TrishStratusfan2007**: Sorry... I have to deal with school. I'll try updating sooner next time. **Brittany**: Thanks and I promise I'll update sooner next time. **RKOandLEGS**: thank you thank you thank you! **Sanam**: thanks for the comliments. And btw your email has my two favorite colors (blue and green). **Trishrocks**: Thanks and I'm sorry it took me this long to update. **Electra54**: Great review lol. **RKOand SMK4eva**: I've updated! **Reema**: There'll be more depressing moments soon. :) **Randy and Stacy lover 4-eva**: Oh I will continue. **stratusfiedcena**: i love the pairing too. _

_Bye guys and remember keep reading and reviewing!_


	3. Invisible

**Interstate**

Summary: Best friends, Randy Orton and John Cena are forced to drive thousands of miles from New York to L.A. with two WWE talents. Little do they know that these two people could cause an unlimited supply of drama and surprises. Randy – Stacy. John – Trish.

Disclaimer: The names of all WWE programming, talent, images, likenesses and logos are the exclusive property of WWE. All other trademarks, product names, company names and logos cited herein are the property of their respective owners. All created characters, places and objects are my property.

**Chapter 3**

**Invisible**

They quieted down when an endearing brunette stopped at their table. "Hi my name's Shannon. Can I take your… order?" She said in between a yawn. They all felt a bit of sympathy for her. Who wouldn't? She was probably working her way through college via this midnight job. "Yeah, I'll have your Super Duper cheeseburger meal and throw in some extra fries." John told her. Trish eyed him, "You're eating all that?" John cocked his head to the side, "Hey woman, I'm a big man."

After their orders they resumed to their earlier discussion. "I," Randy and Stacy said at the same time. They both kept quiet. Sure, they could have fun with John and Trish but they weren't letting themselves take pleasure in each other's company. No chance in hell.

"So Trish what club were you in Sunday night?" John asked, gazing at the blonde Canadian across him. "The one near Darien, what was it?" She asked Stacy. "The Illuminati," She plainly replied. She didn't want to engage in their conversation even if Randy wasn't paying any interest to it either. She was enjoying their company the last few minutes but what happened in his apartment was still very vivid in her head. "Seriously, that's where Randy and I partied." Trish's eyes widened, "How come we didn't see you?" John shook his head, "I forgot, we were at the Illuminati until Randy, here, decided to head back with this redhead." It didn't take a second for Randy to look John directly in the eye. "Whoops, that was kind of a secret." John tried to apologize but Randy wasn't interested. Instead he looked at the wall clock.

"Why's it a secret, Rand?" Trish asked. Randy lazily turned to Trish, "Because it turns out the chick was sixteen." Trish's jaw fell to the floor and even Stacy was fervent to hear about it. Of course, she'd never show him that she was fascinated. "You don't want to hear about it, trust me." Randy said, forming a little grin at the corner of his lips. "Yes we do." Trish said, nudging Stacy. Stacy looked at her with a dead expression on her face. "Come on, Stacy, he won't tell us unless you tell him you're interested." Stacy stuck her tongue out at Trish. "I'm not interested." She turned to Randy, making eye contact with him. "Well, now I'm thrilled to tell you about it." Randy leaned forward, smirking at her. "The intensity's killing me," John commented. "Shut up," they both said in unison. Trish and John's eyes widened. They never ceased to amaze them.

"John was driving while I was making out with this girl. Her name was…" Randy tried remembering her name, "What was her name?" He asked John. "Jessica," John answered. "Anyway, so I was making out with her in the back seat when there was this futile sobriety test. They asked John to step out of the car and since the officer saw us kissing in the back seat he told us to get out as well. We did the test and John and I passed even if we had a few ten or so beers. The girl failed. Actually, failure's an understatement. She could barely stand on her two legs. When the cop asked for her ID she gave her school ID. It turns out she's a High School junior." Randy told them. "So what did the police say about you making out with a minor?" Trish asked, totally fascinated. A cocky grin showed up on his face, "I told the guy that I'm eighteen and the jackass believed me. He also believed me when I said that John was Jessica's brother and I called him up when I found her drunk at a dumb high school party. So I gave him this fake address and he said he'll send some of his men over there. Crap like that. And he also believed me when I told him that my father works at the police department and that when my dad heard of his exceptional job he'd give you one hell of a raise. That guy was eating off the palm of my hand." Randy said pompously. "You really are a jerk aren't you!"

Stacy stepped inside the car. Randy wasn't really an immoral guy with the whole experience but he did lie to that cop. 'I guess he respected the girl enough not to take advantage of her.' Stacy thought, 'that was the only good thing he did though.' Her feet were killing her. She was taking off her stilettos when she saw a wallet on the driver's side of the floor. She picked up the black leather wallet and was about to open it when she saw the waitress knocking on the door.

She stepped outside and asked Shannon what she wanted. "The blonde woman with the fake boobs told me to call you. Your food's getting cold." Stacy chuckled and made her way to the diner. She turned around, "Aren't you coming?" Shannon shook her head, "It's my break." She lit a cigarette and began blowing puffs of smoke in the humid air. Stacy pulled her hair into a ponytail, letting the sweat at the back of her neck evaporate. It was a hot night.

"Trish, don't you feel hot?" Stacy asked once she got back. "Yeah," Trish replied. John was busy with his food but Randy was listening. "Do you want me to turn the air conditioner on?" He asked Trish. Trish nodded and he made his way to the switch. "Hold on there," Shannon said. She had a cigarette in between her fingers. "That piece of shit doesn't work." Randy hissed. "Shouldn't you be watching your language? Maybe, keeping the nicotine outside," Randy suggested. "What are you trying to say, pretty boy?" She blew a puff of smoke at his face. Randy closed his eyes and grinned. "Wouldn't want your boss to fire you," Randy replied with a smart-ass look on his face. "I don't think that would happen." Shannon said. Randy smirked. "Don't give me that, pretty boy. I won't get fired because I'm the only one firing people around here." Randy cocked his head to the side and grinned, "So you're telling me you're the boss? How old are you anyways?" Shannon smiled. She was having fun with the hunk. "Old enough to inherit my father's business," She told him. She moved in closer and placed her hand at the knob. She turned the thermostat to the coldest possible and warned him, "You should wear a jacket." Randy shook his head in incongruity. "I can handle the cold. I mean, I can handle you." She beamed, "Surprise, surprise. The pretty boy's a flirt." Randy chuckled. "Too bad, this babe's married." She showed her hand- a wedding band on her ring finger. Randy shook his head and smiled. "Unbelievable,"

Randy sat back down and once his ass touched the economical leather seat the garrulous twosome began the interrogation. John shook his head in mock disappointment. "Randy, Randy, Randy, first a minor. Now, a married woman?" John said. Trish snickered, "Fornication and adultery." She added. Randy whacked the back of his best friend's head. "Do you want to drive the 'Stang?" Randy asked, lowering his head to the side. John nodded. "Then stop it." John agreed. Teasing his best friend was not worth missing out on that hot piece of metal.

John had ordered another Super Duper Burger and Trish was playfully teasing him about it when his phone rang. "Hello,"

"Hi," a woman's voice acknowledged.

"What's up?" John asked. He knew who he was talking to. The table was silent; as if listening to John's side of the conversation.

"I heard Eric punished you for your extended happy hour with Randy."

John sniggered uneasily.

"Don't worry; I'm not mad about it. Besides, I know you'll behave."

John smiled, "You know me so well."

"Well, have fun."

"Thanks,"

"I love you," She told him softly.

John looked at the girl across him and frowned. "You too,"

He hung up and retreated back to his food without saying a word. "John, who was that on the phone?" Trish asked. John glanced at Randy. He knew who was on the phone with him. He had a blank expression on his face. "Nobody, just my mom." He lied, biting his burger. Randy turned to John when Trish wasn't looking. John shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "Not now,"

_Why's it so hard to tell Trish the truth? It's not like I have feelings for her. I love someone else. I can't love Trish. That's completely absurd. I mean, I hardly even know her. If I'm supposed to believe all these things then why is the love of my life… invisible?_

_Author's Note:_

I'm so sorry for the long wait. We didn't have internet for a really long time plus I was busy with school and all. But be happy coz I've got the third chapter for you guys and hopefully the reviews will keep on coming.

**TrishStratusfan2007**: Thank you. You are awesome. **Electra54** I can't make any promises on how long it'll take me to update but I promise I'll continue this story. **RKOSMK**: Yup, loved that last line too. **TrishOrton**: Stacy's innocent. Some things are just messed up with their lives. You'll find out soon... The suspense is killing me! **RKOandLEGS** : Thank you. You are amazing. **Brittany**: No, you rock. But we can be rockstars together! HA! **RKOandSMK4eva** And ISO did update :)**Brittany**: Thanks and sorry for the long wait. **101mizzpoet101**: that must be the most kickass review ever. Thank you thank you thank you!and thanks for offering a hand.:) **JohnCenasGirl4Eva**:Thank you. Love the words: Hip Rock'in. **Trishrocks**: nice updates coming soon... 

**pianogal** I'll make you love Stacy. Some awesome stuff are gonna happen soon so just wait ans see/read.

I love you guys and keep reading and reviewing. Peace.

Love, B. Pancakes


	4. Desire and Tears

**Interstate**

Summary: Best friends, Randy Orton and John Cena are forced to drive thousands of miles from New York to L.A. with two WWE talents. Little do they know that these two people could cause an unlimited supply of drama and surprises. Randy – Stacy. John – Trish.

Disclaimer: The names of all WWE programming, talent, images, likenesses and logos are the exclusive property of WWE. All other trademarks, product names, company names and logos cited herein are the property of their respective owners. All created characters, places and objects are my property.

Chapter 4

Desire and Tears

They all finished and walked outside. But before he stepped out with the rest Randy walked up to Shannon, "Need some loving," Shannon smirked. Randy rolled his eyes. "Actually, I was wondering if you have some beer in the back."

"As far as I know, you were driving earlier."

"So you were checking me out."

"You wish." She scoffed, "It just so happens that it's the wee hours of the morning and strangely I have customers."

"About the beer,"

"I wouldn't want to see your name in the obituaries."

"Don't worry. I can handle my liquor. Plus, if things get out of hand my friend will drive for me." Randy explained arrogantly.

"I'll sell you a six-pack for twenty bucks." She held out her hand.

Randy reached into his pocket and retrieved his last bill. "The beer…"

Shannon walked into the back and came out a minute later with six cans of Budweiser. "I'm more of a Miller guy." Randy grinned. She shook her head, "Same consequences, pretty boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need to go to the bathroom." Trish informed and walked back into the diner. John watched her and turned to Stacy. "So Stacy, things are getting better." John struck up. Stacy furrowed her perfect brows, "If you call resentment and antagonism 'better' then I guess you're right." She answered mockingly. John leaned on the hood of the car, "What I'm trying to say is… to try and cope with the guy. I know you hate each other and I'm not asking you to be friends. I just want this to be more comfortable- more peaceful." John elucidated with a hopeful look in his blue eyes. "I can't make any promises." She tried her best to fulfill John's request. "You're not doing it for Randy. You don't even have to do it for me. Do it for Trish. She seems to really like the idea of this road trip." John was honest. He really did care for Trish's feelings. There was silence for a few seconds. "You like her don't you." Stacy half-asked, half-declared. His cheeks flushed, "You mean Trish." He grinned. "Who else… unless, you like me." Stacy joked. "Well no. I mean, yeah. You're great and all but I…" John explained hesitantly. "It's okay. Just promise me you won't hurt her." John nodded, "I like Trish but not in an 'I want to start a relationship with you' way." John answered unsurely. Stacy smirked. _Of course he likes her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trish, where're you going?" Randy asked, seeing Trish back inside the diner. "To the bathroom-" She stopped when she saw the six-pack in his hands. "You didn't go to the bathroom did you?" She added. "Uh, no. But, I was going to drink them when we're at the hotel." Randy tried to explain. "Did you seriously think we wouldn't find out?" Randy shook his head, "I was going to keep it in a plastic bag in the trunk." Trish stared down at the floor before she met with his eyes. "It's because of Stacy isn't it?" She asked. Randy bit his bottom lip, "I know she's your best friend and she's probably told you the worst things about me but I think I have the right-"

"To get drunk so that you can drown all your problems away." Trish interrupted.

"No. She doesn't know the story."

"Of course she does."

"She doesn't know all of it. You have to believe me." Randy was almost in tears. He just missed her so much and he knew Stacy did too but only two people knew the truth and Randy was one of them. Stacy wasn't.

"Randy, Stacy-"

"Please Trish, can we drop this. I don't know what Stacy's told you but I can assure you that-" He couldn't continue.

"That what," There was concern in Trish's voice. She knew how much he loved her.

"It's better that she doesn't know."

If ever Randy was honest Trish wanted to know what really happened that fateful night, but she respected Randy's decision. "I respect that, Randy. But if you are sincere you'd let her know. She deserves it."

Randy bit his bottom lip- a sign of angst. "I… I can't." a tear fell down his cheek. Trish pulled him into a long hug, constantly assuring him that it was going to be fine. And from the distance a pair of jealous eyes was fixated on the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish stepped out of the bar as Randy followed with the six beers hidden behind his back. He went to the back of the car and slipped it in beside his duffel bag. "Randy," John's voice nearly scared him to death. He panted, "You scared me, man." John cocked his head to the side. "It's nothing, so should we get going?" Randy averted the subject. "I'm not stupid. You're hiding something from me." John said. He was serious. Randy noticed it was unlike John to be so serious. "Come on, Rand. Open the trunk." John ordered. Randy was about to stick the key in when John's phone rang.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi John. I just wanted to tell you good night… I mean, good morning." She giggled.

"You too," John replied insipidly.

"You must be sleepy, hun."

"Uh-huh," John glanced at Trish and realized what a jackass he was. She deserved to know there were women with them. Plus, it's not like he has feelings for any of them. "Hun, I just wanted to tell you that Trish and Stacy are with us on this trip."

"Yeah so?" She made it seem as if the girls weren't a threat. It made John feel worse. Why did he feel a pang of jealousy when he saw Trish and his best friend hugging? And yet his own girlfriend thinks it'd no big deal. "John, are you still there?"

"I'm here."

"Well, I guess you're tired. Tell the girls, 'hi' and greet Randy for me too." John could feel her angelic smile appearing before him. He felt stupid for being interested in someone else. Here she was, the girl of his dreams. She was sweet, intelligent, beautiful and importantly, faithful. That's his Michelle McCool. John grinned, "I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy looked at John. He was so much happier that he decided to let him drive- other than the fact that both Shannon and Trish advised the third-generation wrestler to stay away from the wheel. John stuck the key into the ignition and drove off. Randy turned around and he could've sworn he saw Shannon waving. He smiled.

He unlatched his messenger bag and pulled out his iPod. He scanned through hundreds of songs before retreating to the calming sound of Jack Johnson.

_I need this here old train to breakdown  
Oh please just let me please just breakdown _

I want to break on down  
But I can't stop now  
Let me break on down

It fit his mood but it made him feel all the more depressed. It was kind of funny how the music you happen to listen to tells exactly how you feel. He didn't change the song. Jack was just too good.

Trish looked at Randy. He had a small smile on the corner of his mouth as he was softly singing along. It was kind of cute. She glanced over to her best friend. As usual, she was looking out the window. Her reflection wasn't beautiful though. A tear fell down her cheek. Finally, John, he was concentrated on driving. "So are we staying in a hotel?" Trish asked. Silence. John snapped back into reality, "What?" Trish was disenchanted. John was more interested earlier. "Are we staying in a hotel… like in a few minutes?" John shook his head, "I guess we can make it to Allentown and find a hotel there." Trish leaned back on her seat. John wasn't interested in any conversation. Maybe John was never interested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John shook his best friend's shoulder to wake him up. "Uh, five more minutes." Randy muttered groggily. "We're at the hotel." John announced softly. "Where," Randy was still asleep and the music was still playing. This time it was The Killers. "Windham Hotel in Allentown," Randy finally woke up and placed the mp3 player back in his bag. "The girls," Randy asked, noticing they weren't in the car anymore. "Let's just say it was a little easier waking them up." They both chuckled. "I don't want to sound cheesy but thanks John. If you weren't here I'd probably be facing a judge for homicide." John smiled maybe the drive helped him feel better. "Don't mean to sound cheesy, but that's what best friends are for." Randy rolled his eyes. "Oh God, please take me now!" Randy joked. "Come on, man." John said, "We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

**pianogal**: well I can certainly try can't I? And about Randy... he's not as innocent as he seems. **TrishStratusfan2007**: thank you! **Brittany**: Rockstars (lol) **MissPhilippinesSuperSta**r: Well, this chapter answered you question. **RKOandSMK4eva**: Aw... thanks so much! And you rock too. **Cleo Orton**: And I'm lovin your reviews. **Electra54**: Thank you and the answer to your question's in this chapter. **TrishOrton**: No way am I gonna forget about you guys! **OTHlover04**: thanks and I'm an OTH fan too :) **JohnCenasGirl4Eva**: thanks. you rock! **reymysterio619**: thanks. i love the whole puppy eyes thing... gives me an idea **Rationa**: thank you and yes, I will keep writing.

Thanks so much for the reviews and I'd like to apologize in advance because it might take a an extra long time to update. See- exams are coming up and I really need to study so if you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me... :)

Spread the love,

Banana-Pancakes


	5. Stalker

**Interstate**

Summary: Best friends, Randy Orton and John Cena are forced to drive thousands of miles from New York to L.A. with two WWE talents. Little do they know that these two people could cause an unlimited supply of drama and surprises. Randy – Stacy. John – Trish.

Disclaimer: The names of all WWE programming, talent, images, likenesses and logos are the exclusive property of WWE. All other trademarks, product names, company names and logos cited herein are the property of their respective owners. All created characters, places and objects are my property.

Chapter 5

Stalker

John rubbed his eyes. The sun was shining brightly through the Spanish curtains. It was almost blinding. He turned to his right and saw the bed next to him… empty. Where was Randy? The bathroom door opened and it was him, clad with only a towel around his waist. One sight every wrestler in the back was used to. "Hey," Randy greeted. He had a big smile on his face. "You too," John replied weakly. Randy shoved a pillow at the Boston native to further awaken him. "Dude, was that necessary?" He complained, struggling to sit up. "Nah, just wanted to do it. By the way, take a shower. You smell like shit." He declared. John pushed Randy's bad shoulder, "You suck." They laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stacy, quit moping and put that cheerleader smile on your face," Trish ordered. Stacy placed her ear against the table- as if she couldn't support her head anymore. "You do know that that smile's forced." Trish shook her head and grinned, remembering what happened earlier. Stacy saw this and remembered Trish shrieking in the bathroom. "What happened in the bathroom?" Stacy asked. "Why I shouted?" Stacy nodded. "Turns out, we have an adjoining bathroom with the boys. I guess I must've missed it when I took a shower this morning." Trish explained. Stacy didn't get her answer and she gave Trish a look. "What?" Stacy rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid Trish. I was asking why you were screaming." Trish smacked her head lightly. "Oh, because when I stepped out of the shower Randy came in and he saw me… all of me." Stacy's eyes widened. "And…" Trish blushed, "He apologized and ran out faster than Speedy Gonzales." Stacy furrowed her brows, "Nice analogy" She commented sarcastically, "Did you try covering yourself up?" she added. "Well, my towel was hanging on the other side and it wasn't as if I was expecting him to come in." Trish told her best friend. "You should've seen his face. He was-" Trish couldn't find the word. Stacy, on the other hand, had the perfect finisher, "Mortified?" Trish stuck out her tongue. "You suck." They laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all met at the lobby for breakfast. It was already a quarter past nine and they'd probably set off at ten. That's an hour later than they had intended to leave. They ordered their food, ate, paid, and brought their bags to the car. John was still going to drive. Randy was loading their bags into the trunk as John tipped the bellboy. Trish handed Randy her designer luggage. He became flushed. "I don't look THAT bad do I?" Trish asked sarcastically. "Oh… No, you look great. Not that I was looking. I mean, of course I saw it's not like-." Randy pointed to his bags, "I think I should get those." Trish snickered. John was listening.

The girls settled inside as Randy finished loading their belongings. "Hey John," He said closing the trunk. "Randy, what's up with you and Trish?" He asked. His best friend grinned. "I forgot to tell you. I walked in on Trish coming out of the shower." John folded his arms across his chest and shifted his weight from one foot to the next, "Oh," Randy noticed that he was uncomfortable, "Something wrong?" John shook his head and smiled weakly. _Something's definitely wrong._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi welcome to McDonalds may I take your order?" A voice from the speaker box requested. They made their orders. This time John asked for less food. DepressionNo Big Mac. "Twenty-six dollars sir," The woman asked after she gave them their food. "Rand, the money?" John asked since Randy offered to pay for the food. "I can't find my wallet." Randy reached inside his pocket. It wasn't there. He sat up straight when he remembered, "Oh yeah, it fell when we were driving to New York. Check under the seat or something." John looked but he found nothing. "Don't sweat it, man. I'll pay for it." John offered, handing the woman their payment. Stacy clutched her bag tightly. It was a secret she'd keep for just a little longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1:15 PM in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. John glanced at the gauge. Gas was running out so he stopped by a gas station. "Hey John, can I drive like tomorrow?" Trish asked almost pleadingly. John shrugged, "Ask Randy." He said bluntly.

"Okay… Randy?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you know what's up with him? He was the one excited about this trip."

Trish shrugged. She was also worried by John's change of attitude. There was silence until Stacy finally spoke up. "Can't you guys tell? He likes you," She told Trish. "He's jealous because Randy got to see you naked."

"You told her!" Randy was alarmed.

"Wait, Stacy. How does he know about the shower thing?"

"I overheard Randy telling John."

"And you're accusing me of telling my best friend!" Trish folded her arms.

"So it's just John. I practically tell him everything."

"Everything?" Trish was going to take it back. They both knew they were talking about the secret. It was something Trish promised never to get into again.

"Okay." Stacy prolonged before she retrieved back to her usual silence. John came back before Trish even realized the most important thing Stacy proclaimed. He likes her.

Before they could even start the car a middle-aged man knocked on the window. "Yeah, what do you want?" John asked insolently. He was probably in his mid-forties, Caucasian, thick Drew Carey like glasses, a bit overweight, brown corduroys and a red flannel polo over a Star Trek shirt. "Can I please have your autographs and a picture?" He stared hungrily at Trish. "Guys," John called, irritated. "Sure why not." Trish smiled at him. They all stepped out of the car, signed his notebook, and took a picture with him. His name was Jimmy Pilcher- he operated his own website while working as a cashier at the local gas station. "It's very nice to meet you Jimmy but we have to get going." Trish shook his hand and for a few seconds he didn't let go. She was happy that Jimmy seemed to like her most. "Oh please stop by my website. Here," He gave Trish a piece of card. Trish smiled at him before John drove off. "He was nice." Trish grinned. But Stacy just had to ruin her mood, "You find anyone who stares at your boobs nice." She grinned. "Oh shut up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were driving for almost two hours now. And for those two hours a dark green Toyota was following closely behind. "It's been there for the past two hours. I think it's following us." Trish declared. John scoffed, "He's probably heading for Maryland like us." He said one thing but felt another. It was strange that this car has been behind them since they left the gas station. Randy turned around and tried to see who was driving. It's too hard to get a look from this angle. Trish, do you mind?" He asked her. Trish turned around. Unfortunately, she couldn't make out who it was. Stacy tried her luck and gasped when she saw the driver. "Fuck! It's that gas station guy!"

John stopped the car and almost suffered a severe whiplash. So did Randy. "Are you trying to kill me?" Randy rubbed the back of his head. John didn't answer. "Whatever happens I want you girls to stay here. Especially, you Trish," He asked Randy to come with him outside. They were on a long stretch of road somewhere in the mountains and there were no cars around except for theirs and Jimmy Pilcher's. Jimmy's car had stopped and John knocked on his window. "Uh hey Mr. Cena." John wasn't stupid. He knew what Jimmy was trying to do. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jimmy's eyes widened, "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to follow you." John shook his head before he pulled him out of the car. "Hey John, relax." Randy told him, standing a few meters away. "You weren't following me. Hell you weren't following me, Randy or Stacy. I know you're stalking Trish. I saw the way you looked at her. You looked at her like she wasn't a human being. Maybe you thought that you could get lucky with her. One thing you gotta know about me is that… I hate people like that. So why don't you just fuck off, asshole." John breathed heavily. He really hated this guy. "I only wanted to see her again," Jimmy cried. "See her? No fucking way. You were stalking her and who knows what you'd do with her once you actually had her in your arms. I'm not letting your ass near her. Not within a mile, jackass." He whispered furiously. John pushed him hard to the ground before he kicked him in the gut several times. Randy restrained him. "John! Stop! Just leave him alone." John took one last look at Jimmy before spitting at his face. "Go to hell,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neither Trish nor Stacy heard what John had said but they did see him hurt the guy. Once they got inside the car the whole atmosphere was horrifying. "I'm sorry," John muttered. He sped off, leaving Jimmy Pilcher and what was left of him on the side of the road, crying in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes after the incident John stopped by a grocery and told the three to buy some food. Randy stayed behind to talk to his best friend.

"John,"

"What!" He was exasperated.

"Calm down."

"Rand… please. Go in there and give me some space."

"I can't. You know how bloody attached I get."

"What does that have to do with anything?" John asked, baffled yet still frustrated.

"It has something to do with why I'm here. I don't mean to sound 'whatever' but I'm worried about you."

"Nothing you say is gonna change what I just did."

"I know that. You did some pretty fucked up shit."

"You could at least alleviate the situation…" He smiled faintly.

"I don't know how." He bit his bottom lip. "Look, John, I can tell you one thing and save you from this bad mod and doing some screwed up things. But it's not going to help you in another way."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Fine, " Randy told him, "I don't have any feelings for Trish."

"You don't?" He was rather startled. "What about her?"

"I doubt it. In fact, I think she likes you."

John smiled, "She does?"

"Don't get so excited." He warned him.

"…way to kill the mood."

"John you can't do this. You've got Michelle back home and I know that you guys are madly in love with each other. She's a great girl and it would be a big mistake to try something out with Trish… Don't jeopardize what you have."

"Yeah," He replied without conviction.

"John, I've told you many times what a terrific liar you are but hardly do you ever deceive me." Randy stated, "I need a promise, John."

"I promise,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we in Baltimore?" Stacy unpredictably asked causing Trish to wake up from her afternoon nap. "Yeah," John replied. She smiled and turned to her best friend. "Want to have dinner in my parent's house?" Trish rubbed the sleep from her soft brown eyes, "Sure, how about them." She pointed to the guys. Stacy nearly fell off the chair. How slow could she be? Randy Orton was right there in front of her listening to his dumb iPod. John saw Stacy's realization through the rearview mirror. "Don't worry about it Stace. I'm sure Randy didn't hear anything." Just as John finished his sentence Randy unplugged his earphones and asked regarding what he didn't hear.

"Nothing man." John lied.

"John, you're one marvelous hypocrite." He told John sarcastically.

"Please Rand. It was nothing."

"I don't believe you. Look, if it's a secret involving you and the girls just tell me it's a secret. In the case that it's about me I think I have the privilege to know." Randy stated.

"Randy…"

"John, so what?"

"It's a secret." He lied.

"So what now? You're turning queer on me?"

"What the fuck?" John cackled in disbelief.

"Man, why were you gossiping with them?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" John turned and saw the girls' amused expressions.

"Yeah… no… I mean, it's kind of weird."

"Hello, we're right here." Trish interrupted.

"I can see that." Randy told her, faking a smile.

John chuckled as Randy had trouble untangling the wires of his earphones.

"Bullshit!" Randy declared, jumping from his seat.

"What?" John's eyes widened at the exhilaration in his friend's face.

"Bullshit! John you were lying. You weren't sharing any crap with them." He yelled.

"So what the hell were we talking about?" John raised a brow.

Randy frowned at the shitty insight he gained. "Me,"

Their faces fell. Randy had figured them out. "So what about me?" He turned to John. Out of impulse John turned to Stacy and the St. Louis native took the indication. He stroked his dark brown hair and tried to control his resentment, but he couldn't take it. She just had to make his life a living hell. "What the fuck is wrong with you Keibler?" He roared

"Randy, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. Frankly, I shouldn't be listening to you after that crap you pulled earlier!" He told his best friend.

"I didn't do anything." She whispered.

"What, now you're scared of me?"

Her tears of terror turned into fury. "I'm not scared of you!" She cried through gritted teeth.

"Oh sure," He rolled his icy blue eyes. "For years I've been tolerating all the shit you've been masking over my name. I've gone through all those days when no one would even look at me because they felt fucking sorry for you. I've done my best to stay the hell out of your way but you just keep coming back for more chances to ruin my damn life, don't you? This will never end between us and it's all because of some fucked up theory you built in your head. You just can't face the facts. I'm innocent."

"How dare you!"

"Me," He played a guiltless grin on his lips.

"How can you just sit there and pretend that it's not your fault." Tears were streaming down her angelic face.

"Because it wasn't my fault,"

"Aren't you the least bit guilty?"

He was speechless. Her words were stapled to his head. They were stuck there, just like all those memories and the last one. The one he dreaded. And then it was over.

_AN: Before you scream/cry/die I just want to clarify (Hey that rhymed!) that it isn't over... There's still like a kazillion chapters to go. Had fun?_

_**pianogal**: you'll find out the history between Randy and Stacy in the upcoming chapters. And John... we all expected better of him. Thanks for the great review. **im-untitled**: thanks :) **TrishOrton**: Oh... John's interested. And you better wait for the Randy-Stacy storyline. I've got big plans for that one. **Brittany**: Trish and John getting together? Where'd you get that idea? winkwink **RKOandSMK4eva**: He won't tell her because... (you have to be patient) :) **Rationa**: I'll try making even better endings. Thanks. **pinKsLip22**: Thank you... Thank you very much. **Electra54**: It's gonna get even more interesting. **Smile-always**: I will keep writing the story and thanks! **101mizzpoet**: thanks. I'll try my best to make updates faster. **RKOandLEGS**: Big Smile **TrishStratusfan2007**: Thank you... Thank you very much. **Cleo Orton**: Don't die. I need the reviews! lol **Reema**: Thanks so much. I'll try to live up to the getting better part. _

_Thanks for all the 'good luck' messages I think they really helped. I got pretty good in most of my exams. Average in Biology and Literature- so unlike me. I usually get high! (SHOW-OFF!) Again, thanks so much. You really made my day. I love getting reviews :)_

_And as an added bonus a **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER SIX**_

_**>> **__"Thank you," He leaned in forward, closing his eyes. She did the same. She could almost taste his lips. Almost._

___>>__He stared at her glassy brown eyes, entrancing them with his. She felt like she was in another world where only they existed… where she was imperiled and protected … where she was lost and unearthed… where she felt like she was falling when she was actually flying._

_____BIG SMILE_

_____- Banana Pancakes_


	6. Brutalized

**Interstate**

Summary: Best friends, Randy Orton and John Cena are forced to drive thousands of miles from New York to L.A. with two WWE talents. Little do they know that these two people could cause an unlimited supply of drama and surprises. Randy – Stacy. John – Trish.

Disclaimer: The names of all WWE programming, talent, images, likenesses and logos are the exclusive property of WWE. All other trademarks, product names, company names and logos cited herein are the property of their respective owners. All created characters, places and objects are my property.

Brutalized

Chapter 6

_One good thing about music is when it hits you feel no pain. One good thing about music is when it hits you feel no pain. _

_So hit me with music. Hit me with music. Hit me with music. Brutalize me with music._

_Randy Orton opened his heavenly blue eyes and faced the cold stare of his phone's illuminated screen. He got up from the bed and licked his lips. They were salty from tonight's crying session. He picked it up without bothering to check who was on the other line. "Hey," He yawned. "Mr. Orton we have some bad news. We're afraid that…"_

_And then he woke up._

Randy closed his eyes and listened to the Bob Marley Sublime medley. It was right. Music was painless. Life, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He could kill the spirits of those who believed that without music there would be no life. Music loved him. Life didn't. If music equaled to life then he'd rather have nothing, even if it meant his eternal damnation.

Stacy stared at the familiar streets of her hometown. She longed for the strong arms of her father and the kind words of her mother. But most of all she missed her. She missed her more than anyone could possibly fathom. Even more than _him. _Or so she thought.

Trish pictured a knife cutting through the blanket of hostility. The day decided to pass through the road not taken and sadly for them it was a road of kicks to the gut and a war of words. It's been a dreadful day. And to think this was only the beginning. She pondered on the idea of telling John to continue driving straight or to make the next right. She made her decision.

"John, make a right."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

And with that they entered an all-American suburban neighborhood. White picket fences, freshly trimmed grass, big apple trees, tire swings, bicycles… the perfect picture. "Trish, what are we doing here?" Stacy asked, knowing where they were headed. "You need it. You both need it." She glanced at Randy, whose eyes were still closed, listening to the last notes of the song.

Randy gently opened his eyes and knew where they were. How couldn't he? It was the place he'd usually be when he was still with her. "John," John shook his head, "I don't know. Trish told me." Randy bit his bottom lip. He didn't have to leave the car. They didn't have to know he was there.

They stopped in front of a two-story house. It had white horizontal planks on the exterior, red shutters and a navy blue door. The flowers were blooming. It was spring. The tire swing was still hanging on the huge Birch tree and Mr. Keibler's cup of morning coffee was on the porch railing.

"Randy, aren't you coming?" John asked. "You must be joking. If Stacy hates me that much, imagine how her parents must feel." John scratched the back of his head, thinking. "You'll never know until you see them again." Randy stared into the ceiling of the Mustang. "I've gone through enough today. I'm sick of feeling like shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stacy, you didn't tell us you were coming over!" Mrs. Keibler hugged her daughter. "And you brought friends," she added. "Trish… and John, well, I haven't seen you in the longest time." The two smiled at Stacy's mother, Elizabeth. "Well, come in and make yourselves at home. Stacy and I will make dinner." They followed the mother and daughter into their spacious home and was greeted by Stacy's father, Steven. He hugged his daughter and acknowledged John and Trish.

"Stacy," Trish whispered. "Is it okay if I check my mail in your room?" Stacy nodded and was about to point out the way when Trish reminded her that she's been here about a billion times. "So John how's the business?" Steven asked, drawing in his cigar. "It's seen better days. But Vince has his head up…" The two moved into her father's office as she and Elizabeth went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy's iPod was running out of battery. He turned it off and looked into his bag. Nothing seemed interesting at the moment. He remembered the beer from last night and decided a drink would kill this hunger spell. He bent down in case anyone from inside saw him. He opened the trunk and retrieved the paper bag. Back inside, he opened a can and began drinking the warm beer. He liked it best, cold; but it was all he had and he was starving. One beer turned to two and two turned to six.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish finished checking her mail, deleting some of the freaky fan mail she received from perverts around the world. She was about to log off when she remembered the site Jimmy made for her. She hated the fact that he stalked her and in the process made her all the more confused with the whole John-thing. She was so puzzled that she didn't even know what to call it. She unfolded the card and typed in the address. She stood up, waiting for it to load. She walked over to Stacy's full-length mirror and examined herself. She was combing her wavy blonde hair when she was traumatized by the reflection of the computer on the mirror. She was about to run to the computer when someone came in…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, so Eric punished all three of you?" Elizabeth asked her daughter after Stacy told the whole story- with the exception, of all the 'Randy moments'. "Actually four," She replied subconsciously. "Huh?" Her mother was confused. "But you're only three." Stacy conned a smile, "Of course, must've counted someone twice." Her mother looked at her strangely. She knew something was going on. Mothers always do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He still drinking that stuff?" Steve questioned John. John was perplexed, "Excuse me, sir." Steven shrugged, "Don't tell me you can't see the kid drinking his sixth can of booze. " John got up and looked out the window. Randy was on the driver's seat drinking beer as he bopped his head onto the song playing in the radio. "Would you call Stacy for me, boy?" John nodded and left the room. A few minutes later Stacy and her mother were inside. John left to go check on Trish. "What's up, daddy?" Stacy asked. "Are you going to let that boy starve?" Stacy pretended like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Honey, if you're going to hide that boy tell him to stop moving his head at that disturbingly rapid pace." Stacy and her mom glanced out the window and saw Randy playing with his air guitar. Stacy's mother smiled as Stacy closed her eyes in defeat. "Tell that boy to come in here."

"But dad,"

"Don't 'but dad,' me. I'm ordering you to invite the boy inside."

"He doesn't want to."

"Well then, I'm ordering you to order him to get his scrawny little ass inside my house."

That was enough to scare his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime, John was completely alarmed by what he saw on Stacy's computer. "Trish, this is kind of weird…" He almost laughed. 'No it's not what you think." John raised an eyebrow and crossed his muscular arms. "Really?" Trish sighed, "First of all, I do not take pleasure in gazing at my nakedness." John smirked, "Actually, I find that quite sexy." Trish rolled her eyes.

"So what's up with the site?"

"I went to that Jimmy guy's site."

"That bastard,"

"Yes," she whispered.

John walked up to her and lifted her chin. She met his gaze. His eyes were cobalt and they were simply stunning. "I'm sorry I frightened you. I just felt like I needed to protect you…"

"You did," she blushed.

"Kind of,"

"Thank you," He leaned in forward, closing his eyes. She did the same. She could almost taste his lips. Almost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Communication breakdown… it's always the same!" Randy sang, playing the chords in his imaginary guitar. He began drumming on the dashboard when he heard a different kind of drumming. It was Stacy, tapping on the window. "What now?" He wanted nothing to do with her. "My father wants to see you." His eyes widened. "Old Poppa wants to see me?" He was amused at his own self. "Unfortunately, he doesn't want you to starve. Mom's cooking dinner and while she's doing that Daddy wants to talk to you." She was serious. 'Seriously," She rolled her chocolate colored eyes. "Like I'd come here and talk to you," He nodded, "Makes sense,"

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting here experiencing the repercussions of six cans of unadulterated alcohol."

"Beer is not pure alcohol."

"It just sounded cool."

"Whatever," She told him. "Please, get off your non-existent ass and talk to my dad."

"Non-existent ass?"

'Don't tell me you didn't know Rob Van Dam robbed you in the 'nice ass department'?"

"So you know about my ass and other people's asses. Got a fetish?"

"Ugh! Please just go see my dad." She almost begged.

"Fine, by the way, you're ass ain't all that great."

She rolled her eyes and followed him inside. He is such an ass!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Randy came in Elizabeth pulled him into a long hug. Not what the 25-year old expected. Steven shook his hand but decided that a hug was needed. Randy stuffed his hands in his pocket as he waited for someone to say something. Anything. "Dad, you wanted to talk to him." Steven nodded. "In my office," he led Randy. Once they left Stacy looked at her mom. She looked so happy. "Mom,"

"I'm just so happy to hear from him again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_How could they do this to her? They were her bloody parents! Can't they see that he's the reason for everything that happened? Though, they didn't know about that detail. I mean, I can't really blame them for welcoming him back with open arms. But why do they have to be so damn welcoming?_

Stacy sat on the porch overlooking the front yard and the tire swing she and her sister would take turns riding. She opened her purse to check for messages. Instead, she pulled out his black leather wallet. She stroked it and watched a teardrop fall onto its surface.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault I shouldn't have tried to kiss you." She placed a finger on his lips. "I wanted to kiss you." He hesitated. "I can't," John paced back and forth. Trish stopped him. "Why not?" John looked into her eyes and down to her glossy pink lips, waiting for contact. He snapped out of his daze and turned around. "Please Trish, not now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how are you holding up?" Steve asked the third generation superstar. Randy was still in a silent state of shock. He hadn't expected such a warm welcome. After all, these people were the parents of the person who hated him most. "Boy," Randy averted his attention back to Stacy's father. He chewed on his bottom lip and looked past Steve. On the bookshelf behind his desk were a few family pictures. A tear fell down his cheek. "I miss her."

Randy broke down in front of her father. "I'm so sorry." He told him in between sobs. He couldn't bear it anymore. The constant reminders that she was gone- away from him forever- were killing him inside. Steve sat up and hugged the man who was like a son to him. "I have to show you something, boy." He whispered. Randy, who was a few inches taller than Steve, followed him into a latched door at the end of the room. Steve bent down since the ceiling was half their size. He switched on a light to a part of the Keibler house he'd never seen. "Sir," He muttered, amazed at the sight before him.

It was a small room with a desk in one side and a bookshelf in the other. Like the guy didn't have enough books. "What do you want me to see?" Randy wiped his tears and wiped his hands on his True Religion Jeans. Steve pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the blue-eyed young man. "What's this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stacy stared at his open wallet. It's been almost a year and he still had her picture. She looked so beautiful. They shared the same wavy blonde hair, except unlike Stacy she liked to pull it up in a ponytail. She was the athletic one. Ironically, Stacy was the one who got a job in the WWE. She, on the other hand, was a journalist for the New York Times. They were both tall and slim with ears like their father and hazel eyes like their mother's. She stroked the plastic, shielding the picture from dirt. She cried harder when she saw the necklace…

Flashback

"_Hey little sis," Stacy hugged her twenty-one year old sister. It was the eve of Christmas 2003 and the Keibler sisters met each other at the front step of their parents' Baltimore home. "Missed you," Erica Keibler tightened the hug. Stacy rang the doorbell as her sister blew the cold December air. "Hey, how about after dinner we go outside and have a little snowball fight?" Erica was such a kid at times- a lot like her boyfriend. "Are you feeling okay?" Stacy joked as her mom's face lit up seeing her two angels._

"_Gifts!" Erica shrieked, jumping up and down. "Relax sis," Stacy laughed, giving her gift to her dad. Steve opened it and smiled. It was a classic leather bound book to add to his collection. "Daddy here," Erica gave the messily wrapped present. Steve pulled out the white t-shirt from the box and read the writing: 'I'm hotter than my daughters.' Steve laughed. It wasn't something he would wear but he loved his daughter's sense of humor and creativity. Elizabeth gave her husband a Barney's tie and platinum cufflinks. Their mom received a sapphire tennis bracelet from Steve, a pair of Jimmy Choo's from Stacy and an 'I'm hotter than my husband' t-shirt from the ever-so-funny Erica. "Erica's turn," She received a 'Greatest News Articles' compilation from her dad. She thanked her mom for the baby blue sweater. "You always tell me how you get lost in his soft blue eyes so I made you this sweater so you can stop making me jealous." Elizabeth joked. "Ewww mom, he would never go for older women!" Stacy and her father laughed as Erica opened Stacy's gift. "Oh my God! It's beautiful!" Erica took off her bedroom slippers and slipped in the 4 ½ inch Manolo Blahniks. She swaggered back and forth in the living room sending the family into hysterics. After they had settled down Stacy opened her presents. She thanked her dad and mom for the 'Best 80s Movies' DVD set and Navy Blue Argyle sweater. "Erica… my gift?" Stacy asked, seeing as her gift wasn't under the tree. "Oh no! I forgot I had a sister!" Stacy shook her head, "You need some acting classes, sis." Erica stuck her tongue out before she gave the gift to her older sister. Stacy unwrapped the gift and found two velvet boxes tied together with a piece of twine. "Two gifts huh," She untied the string and opened the first box. It was a necklace with a heart-shaped locket. She unclasped it and found a picture of her baby sister. She jumped over the gifts and embraced the sister she loved more than anyone in the world. She pulled out of the hug and opened the next one. It was the same necklace only it had Stacy's picture inside. "It's for me." Erica said. "I saw it in Tiffany's. It took me four months to save up for the white gold one… I would've bought the platinum one if you would've just lent me some cash." And once again the entire house was filled with laughter._

Stacy wiped the tears falling from her hazel eyes. She missed all the times Erica smiled. She missed all the times Erica laughed. She missed her baby sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's this?" Randy asked, retrieving the paper from Steve's hands. "The investigators told me that she was able to write this during the final minutes of her life." Steve shielded his eyes. He could tell- he missed her too. "You want me to read this?" Steve nodded his head. "It's actually directed to you." Steve said, "Only Elizabeth and I have read it. We don't think Stacy's ready to know the truth." Randy was confused. "You know the truth?" Steve looked up to meet his blue eyes. "You mean, you know what really happened?" Randy had to try and find a chair. He needed to sit down and let this all sink in. "She wrote in the letter that she was-" Randy stopped. "Wait… hold on, what are you talking about?" Steve was equally confused. "You know what, it doesn't matter. If you don't mind I'd like to read this letter in private… when I'm ready." Steve smiled, "It's yours. You can do whatever you want with it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy was on his way outside to get his cell phone from his bag when Steve called from the kitchen, "Tell Stacy that dinner's ready." Randy replied with an 'okay' before he pushed the door open. Stacy looked up at Randy. They both had been crying. He glanced down at the piece of black leather that contrasted with her white peasant skirt. "What are you doing with my wallet?" He wasn't angry but to her he always seemed that way. "Why do you still have her picture?" She retaliated. He was rather surprised at the tone of her voice. "Excuse me, but who the hell do you think you are to steal my wallet and tell me what I should and shouldn't put in it?" She gave him a cold stare, looking into his soft blue eyes, remembering the blood stained blue sweater before she cracked, "You stole her away from me."

She pounded on his hard chest. He took her by the wrists and pleaded for her to stop before her parents would see them. "How could you?" She cried falling into his arms. The feeling of his arms around her slender frame sent waves of warmth and comfort throughout her body. He stared at her glassy brown eyes, entrancing them with his blue. She felt like she was in another world where only they existed… where she was imperiled and protected … where she was lost and unearthed… where she felt like she was falling when she was actually flying.

It was exactly how Erica described _Love_… with Randy Orton.

_AN:_

_**pianogal**: I'm glad it's driving you nuts. That's the whole point of this thing. Kidding! You'll find out once we go farther into the story. And about that whole 'not listening to Randy's advice'- that's a bad idea and you're smart enough to know that. You disappoint me. shakes head Again, thanks for the awesome review. **TrishOrton**: You'll have to stretch your patience 'coz a lot of thinking is required for a story like this. Randy's cockiness is rubbing off on me. :) **rkoandlegs4ever**: thanks to you too. **Trishrocks**: you are so good for reviewing. **TrishStratusfan2007**: Between Trish and Randy? I'm pretty sure John wouldn't like that... **reymysterio619**: Aww... that sucks that you don't like him. You're missing out. :P I don't know about Christian- I mean, they ARE separated from all the other superstars. Hugs **Reema**: Randy's got an attitude that's what makes him sooooo WOW. **ad544**: Thanks. I love suspenseful stuff. **MissPhilippinesSuperstar**: Apologize? He doesn't need to apologize. Kidding. Just wait and see... **101mizzpoet101**: John likes her a lot. And nope. Stacy did not have a miscarriage. Thanks :) **JohnCenasGirl4Eva**: You're a Hop-Rock'in girl as well. Word. **Rose Hardy 101**: thanks for the review. **Electra54**: I made a preview like that because I can. Evil laugh **RKOandSMK4eva**: yeah. Jimmy was a perv. And don't think Stacy's totally innocent. Remember, there's a history just waiting to unfold. **versiononepointzerochick**: I tried updating soon. But I've got so much going on. Thanks. **Bob**: By the time you're reading this you would've read the sixth. **Sara**: Don't die. It's here. **Brittany**: Wanna fight huh? Kidding. Thank you so much. **sARA**: I have faith that you'll keep reviewing :)_

_Thank you so much for all the great reviews. It was my most reviewed chapter. Hopefully this one will get even more. This is my favorite chapter by far. I love you guys._

_BIG SMILE_

_-BananaPancakes_


	7. Revolution

**Interstate**

Summary: Best friends, Randy Orton and John Cena are forced to drive thousands of miles from New York to L.A. with two WWE talents. Little do they know that these two people could cause an unlimited supply of drama and surprises. Randy – Stacy. John – Trish.

Disclaimer: The names of all WWE programming, talent, images, likenesses and logos are the exclusive property of WWE. All other trademarks, product names, company names and logos cited herein are the property of their respective owners. All created characters, places and objects are my property.

AN: My heart goes out to Eddie Guerrero, his family, his friends and all the fans like me who are deeply saddened by his loss. He will forever be imprinted in our hearts. We will miss you, Eddie. We love you!

Revolution

Chapter 7

It was exactly how Erica described _Love_… with Randy Orton.

Steve Keibler passed the pot roast on to his cheerless daughter and she passed it on to the blonde Canadian beside her. The dining room was completely silent except for the couple who incessantly talked about their day. "How was your day honey?" Elizabeth asked, snapping her daughter back to reality. "Fine," she mumbled, "Mom, I'm not so hungry. I'm going upstairs to pack some extra clothes." She pushed back and dashed up the stairs. "How about you Trish?" Trish turned to her best friend's mother and spoke dejectedly, "Okay," Elizabeth glanced at the two young men and found them completely detached from the conversation. "Excuse me," She said before leaving the dining room.

"Stacy," She opened the door but she wasn't there. "Stacy," She called out, finding her daughter in Erica's room. She was crying in Erica's orange and pink striped pillow. Elizabeth lay down beside her and stroked her hair. "Honey," comforted her mom, "I miss her too."

After dinner Randy helped Steve with the dishes as Trish strolled around the Keibler's pool. "I'm sorry." She turned around and saw John sitting on a lawn chair. "Sorry for almost kissing me or sorry for taking it back and leaving me without an explanation?" John stood up and rubbed his temple, "Both," He was insecure of his answer. "If you're really remorseful you'd tell me why." She told him. John sighed, "It's not that simple." Trish sat at the edge of the pool and waded her feet. "This isn't rocket science, John. It's just a kiss." John sat down beside her and pulled his jeans to his knees. "It wasn't just a kiss. It wasn't even a kiss. We never made it to that part."

"I don't want to force you into reading that letter now but out of curiosity, when do you plan on reading it?" Randy looked at the man he once thought could have been his father-in-law, "I'll read it. I just have to figure some things out first." Steve wiped the last of the dishes and washed his hands. "Promise me this; after you open her letter you have to pass it on to Stacy." Randy didn't hesitate. Despite the ill feelings he had for their eldest daughter he respected their father immensely. "We have to get going. At the pace we're at I don't think we'd be able to reach LA in time." Steve agreed, "I wouldn't want you to miss an ass-kicking from The Undertaker." They both laughed, an action virtually inexistent that night.

"I love you, honey." Steve hugged his daughter before letting her go. "I love you too." She kissed him on the cheek before she linked arms with her best friend. "I'll drive." She heard Randy from the distance. His voice was dead beat. John nodded and sat on the passenger's side. With that, they sped off, leaving for a world of wreckage. Or so she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 2:01 and Randy was driving south. They were at North Carolina when he decided to park in front of a convenience store. "Why'd you stop?" John asked, waking up from his slumber. "I'm gonna get coffee." He answered. "You hate coffee." John reminded. "I don't hate coffee. I just don't see why people like such bitter stuff that makes your teeth yellow."

"So why not get water or something?"

"Because I'm in the frame of mind for a cup of coffee,"

"O-kay…"

He was on his way out but he bunged, "Wanna come with?" John nodded and followed him outside. They sat on stools, blinded by the brilliant lights of the 24-hour store, they ordered their drinks. "What's going on with you and Trish?" Randy asked, startling his best friend. He shook his head, "Nothing," Randy combed his hair back with his fingers. "I'm not stupid." said Randy, "If nothing's going on then you'd be talking to each other like normal people." John sighed, "I swear," Randy lowered his head and stared at the Boston native straight in the eye. "I must say, I'm utterly affronted that you assume you'll get this pretense past me." Randy told him, smiling. He loved it when he used his straight A's to get on John's nerves. "Fine, just stop talking like some Harvard grad" he replied, "I have feelings for her. But it's not like I can have power over them. I mean, she's a beautiful girl. I can't help it. I'm just so drawn into her…" He went on. Randy grinned, "You better pray to God Michelle won't find out about this." John was rather surprised. "You won't tell her?" Randy groaned. "Not if you pursue a relationship with her." Randy soon noticed the disillusioned look on John's face. "You were planning to…" John shook his head. But he wouldn't believe it. "You, sonuvabitch." He left, leaving John to think about what he's just revealed.

"Rand," called John, "Wait a sec." Randy stopped in his tracks. "Look, I really love Michelle and I want to be with her so much that I can't even measure how much love I have for her."

"If you love her that much or even love her at all you wouldn't go for Trish." Randy reacted.

"I know what you're trying to say. It's just that you've never been in this situation and I don't think I should be taking guidance from you."

Randy was slighted. "Okay, so maybe I haven't experienced the sensation of being entirely committed to someone, proposing and in less than a month, to be away from her and feel no sense of yearning. And to be together with two attractive women- one, who happens to make your loins go mental. Oh, I haven't experienced that."

"I don't just have a crush on her, Randy."

"Please, like you're in love with her."

Pause.

"Don't tell me you are?" It was more of a question than a declarative sentence. "John, do you love Trish?"

Pause.

"Oh God, you are." Said the youngest World Heavyweight Champion. "How could you? You barely even know her. And you're in love with Michelle-"

"I still am. But I don't know, I don't know if I love her. I probably don't."

"You're cheating on her." He said faintly, the impact taking over him.

"No I'm not." He said truthfully.

"But you will. I know you will."

"Randy, give me more credit than that."

"Give you more credit? God! If we hadn't had that conversation you would've screwed her by now."

"I haven't done anything! And I won't do anything! Trust me. Or at least give me the benefit of the doubt."

"There is no benefit of the doubt. I'm not just doubting, John. I'm sure as hell you're going to give into temptation. And when you do, Michelle's finding out and your engagement- it's over."

"It won't happen. I promise."

"You're a fraud John but you're not getting past me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stacy sat up from Trish's lap and stared at the ocean before her. They couldn't be in California. It's impossible. She stepped out of the car, leaving her best friend and her best friend's love interest. Where was Randy? It didn't take a pair of binoculars to spot the tall, broad-shouldered, olive-skinned man. He had everything off apart from a pair of cargo shorts. His head was tilted back and his arms spread out, like he wanted the wind to face him, challenge him, and ultimately blow him away.

Stacy turned around and stepped on a soda can. "Shit," she muttered, realizing that he had heard and seen her. "Stacy," he said. He wasn't calling her. He was merely conceding her presence. "Hey," she smiled halfheartedly. She was still lethargic and worn-out from the unpleasant journey. "Where are we?" She inquired. "North Carolina," He replied, facing the ocean once more. "We're heading south. Why waste time?" It was a logical question and honestly, Randy had no effortless enlightenment to that.

"I guess it just turned out that way." Stacy was bemused. Randy chuckled. "We're going to pass about a billion intersections along this trip- the prime are the interstates. Everyone in the world can agree with me since they have facts from a map to back it up." She wanted to know where he was going with this but she recollected Erica telling her about Randy's 'big thinks'. "I mean, these intersections and interstates- they've been there, most likely, long before we knew what they meant. They're just there to remind us which road to take to conduct us to our destination. But sometimes we're faced with apprehension or agitation that we might elapse an alternative path leading us somewhere we've by no means premeditated to be in. It might turn out in our esteem; it might not. But at the end of the day you made a life-changing decision whether you grasp it or not. When you think about it, you could've gotten into a car accident if you had taken the planned route or you might've met your forthcoming wife on that impulsive decision. This trip's like that. In fact, life's like that. We map out our lives, make them as effortless as possible, and envision our execution. But when we're on the actual moment we're either: hindered, distracted, attracted or excited by other alternatives. It's God's liability. God's in charge of our destiny. And my God controlled fate told me to head this course. Now I'm here, hoping that God gives me the chance to acknowledge and experience the revolution of my being."

She smiled. "We're civil. We're smiling at each other. I think we're experiencing the revolution right now."

_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my first story. And thanks for putting up with my crazy schedule. I've just been going through a lot of personal stuff with my family and friends so it's been hard to update and get some inspiration. I don't think I went through writer's block. I just was in this really bad mood. Let's just say people have the power to piss you off._

_Back to Interstate, how's the seventh chapter? It's a sweet ending but that doesn't mean we're forgetting their pas just like that. And what about John and Trish? Now, that it's revealed that Michelle is his fiancé doesn't that add up to the gravity of their 'wrong' feelings? _

_Please review and thanks to those who reviewed:_

_**sARA**: I am continuing and thanks for having faith in me. I need it. **Ad544**: Thanks so much. Don't we all love suspense? **Electra54**: Nobody should like that stupid stalker. Wait to see if John's gonna tell Trish about sweet ol' Michelle back home. **101mizzpoet101**: Thanks so much. No it's actually Stacy's sister Erica who was with Randy. **TrishOrton**: Yup you're right. Erica's Stacy's little sister who was with Randy. Patience is good but you don't' have to wait long for John and Trish to hook up.  **Pianogal**: Thank you. I'm gonna work on an even better chapter. Everything' you said was right but I don't really know about the pregnant part… hmmmm… **pinKsLip22**: You'll get it soon… like in the ending. Haha! Thanks for the review. **Reema**: The contents of the letter will be revealed soon… when Randy remembers. He can be quite forgetful. **Trishrocks**: John regretted the 'almost' kiss because he's with someone. Thanks for the review. **JFAC**: Erica dated Randy. And I'm glad you like John-Trish. **Brittany**: Now what makes you think he'll break up with Michelle? I never made any guarantees… hell's probably breaking loose right now. And thanks for reviewing and being patient. **MattHardyLives**: Promise me you won't do anything to your sisters just because they love my story so much. Deflate the ego. Haha! Thanks so much. **Danaya**: Thank you very much. **Abcabc**: The whole story in one sitting! Wow. Thank you so so so so much! I love Randy and Stacy too, but like I said before I never made any guarantees that they'd get married and have ten children together. Filipino? Jack Johnson fan? Wow. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! **Sn0wb047d1ngch1ck**: Okay, I have to tell you that your username took me like ten seconds to type.  Wow. You cried. Cool! I wanna bring out the emotions (haha) in all of you. And yeah, Randy dated Erica not Stacy. Thanks. **Reymysterio619**: yeah I loved the 'ass' part too. I was waiting for someone to comment on that. More sad parts to come and it's not only for Randy and Stacy. John and Trish are gonna have some depressing and tear-jerking moments too. Thanks._

_And to everyone who read but didn't review: Thanks so much but I'd really love to hear your reactions so please please please review._

_I've got a treat for everyone: A preview of Chapter 8:_

"_**That was a mistake." She refused to let this go. "It wasn't a mistake. Didn't you feel it?" He tried to shrug it off by making a joke out of it, "The chemistry; the electricity?" She shook her head. "Love,"**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"**_I didn't know you were into rock." Randy said. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, like how I lose myself in this kind of music." Stacy trailed off. Randy was intrigued but not enough to let his eyes stray away from the street. Seconds later she covered his eyes with her hands! He swerved the car left and right as cars behind them beeped and cursed. "Just trust me," She whispered into his ear. _**

_Hahaha!_

_Oh I'm putting out a one-shot songfic after I upload this. Check it out and please review: It's called Banana Pancakes. Yeah, so it's self-titled? I can't help it. I love Jack Johnson. Oh, I just want to share I met Constantine Maroulis last night. Wow!_

_Oh, and Randy's engaged. Wow again. _

_See you when I see you,_

_Banana-pancakes_


End file.
